Through the unexplainable force of magic
by bellatrix360
Summary: Jewzade Lang a wild and crazy student of hogwarts, she loves pulling pranks causing trouble she and her friends are known only as the Marauders join her at hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

"Jewzade

"Jewzade!! If you ever do that again I'm going to kill you"

"aww mom we both know you'd **never** do that" Jewzade said while running from her mother

"I do not know where I went wrong with you" her mother said with a huge sigh

this is a normal day in the Lang house. Jewzade Lang is a girl of 14, she has straight, messy, dark brown hair just touching her shoulders, deep brown eyes, (always glinting in delight) a slender but still somewhat built body, and she was tall. It was nearing the end of summer break and Jewzade was going into her fourth year at Hogwarts (she is in Gryffindor)

"so…… how do you like the colour green?" Jewzade said sheepishly

"Jewzade" her mother said warningly "I do not know how you got into my room** but** if you ever turn it into a giant salad of green and me along with it I swear…."

"oh mom I thought it would bring the colour out in your eyes" she said innocently

her mother just rolled her eyes and told Jewzade to get to bed, because tomorrow she had to get up early to get to platform 9 ¾. Jewzade went to her room and looked around for her school books and threw them into her trunk.

"ahh nothing like last minute packing" she said to herself

she flopped onto her bed and fell asleep. She was chasing a chocolate frog up a tree, then it turned into a spoon and tackled her.

"WAKE UP!!"

"AHHHHH she was drenched head to toe in ice cold water, her mother standing over her looking satisfied.

"finally! We're ½ hour late man I thought you were dead now let's go we are going to be late"

Jewzade laid her head back on her pillow

"NOW!!" her mother screamed from the kitchen

Jewzade hurried and grabbed her things shoving them into her trunk, and slamming it shut. She got changed into a semi-tight fitting black shirt that went just below her hips, the shirt said "jamming" on the top with music notes and then she put on a black pair of pants with a white strip on the waist. The pants fit tight on the waist but loose on the bottoms, it was casual and comfortable. (what she liked)


	2. Chapter 2

"bye sweetie now I don't want to get another letter from McGonagall saying that you turned all the text books into cheese" she

"bye sweetie now I don't want to get another letter from McGonagall saying that you turned all the text books into cheese" she said

"I never thought of that thanks for the idea mom" Jewzade said brightly, her mother gave her a stern look

"only joking" she said holding up her hands surrendering

"bye mom"

and with that Jewzade left and hopped onto the Hogwarts express; Looking for a compartment she went to the very back of the train and slid open a compartment door, before she even had time to react **BANG!** she was on the floor with Sirius Black was on top of her smiling away, while James and Remus were laughing as hard as they could.

"Padfoot Geroff I can't breath"

"fine Greytail " he said jumping off of her.

"you know I have knocked over three people today thinking they were you. What took ya?"

"uhh was I really that late? Oh well you can't win all the time" Jewzade said

"soo Greytail what did you do this summer?" James asked

"well… I did get a new pet and I turned everything in my mother's room green including herself" she said and started rambling on about other things.

"Anyway…" Sirius broke in.

"besides you summer adventure did anyone do anything more… interesting?"

"Hey" Jewzade said objectively

"Ya I did" James said

"what?" Sirius and Jewzade said together looking eager

"I sent Sinveilus Shampoo"

the whole compartment burst out laughing

"did you really?!" Jewzade asked

"Ya I did well it's not like he didn't need it" every one nodded in agreement

"hey Moony Wactcha reading?"

"nothing"

Jewzade whipped out her arm and grabbed the book before Remus could react

"this makes no sense all the letter are jumbled"

"that's because you have it upside down" Remus said in a "your so weird" tone

"oh Greytail sometimes I wonder why your not a blonde"

"HEY!" she yelled

"the biography of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff BORING!" and she threw the book back at Remus

"You are such a nerd moony" James said

Remus was just about to retort when the compartment door opened and the trolley came in and an old lady asked if they wanted anything.

"FOOD!" Jewzade yelled and ran up to the trolley "I'll have ….. 10 chocolate frogs"

all the boys looked round at her

"what? I haven't had candy at all this summer I've been saving money for the trolley and Hogsmade.


	3. Chapter 3

In the carriage on the way to Hogwarts

**In the carriage on the way to Hogwarts**

I wonder what Amos did this summer" Jewzade said pondering on her question

The boys looked at each other and one after the other the hit her on the head

"oww what was that for?!"

"to wake you up we don't care what Amos did for his summer" James said making kissing faces

"well sooorry for being friendly"

"I'm pretty sure it's more than friendly Greytail" Siruis said Jewzadea looked at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

James, Remus, and Sirius all rolled their eyes and continued talking

"so what's our first prank going to be this year?" Jewzade said practically jumping out of her seat

"okay no more sugar for you Greytail" Remus said

"TO BAAAD!"

she yelled and jumped out of the carriage. At first they were all shocked, but then they realized that they were just pulling up to Hogwarts as they got out they saw Jewzade run into the castle.

BAM for the second time that night Jewzade was on the ground, but instead of seeing another student she saw Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Lang what pro-say might I ask you were doing?"

"whoopies hehe well you see professor I was walking out of the carriage because the and then for some strange odd reason I felt like somebody was tickling me I suspect it was a Kippen anyway so to avoid the Kippen's wrath I started to run but as soon as I got to the castle I tried to stop but some reason I couldn't and though the unexplainable force of magic I was forced to run into you to stop my manic running and for that I thank you professor." Jewzade said bowing at McGonagall this very fast with out taking a breath.

There was a pause

"can I go now?"

"yes Miss Lang and from now on NO running"

"YES Madame" Jewzade said and she sped off into the great hall

McGonagall sighed shaking her head and walked off the meet the first years.

**In the great hall**

"you know Greytail we were just wondering why we put up with your craziness" James said as they sat down at the Gryffindor Table.

"Because….. I am a girl and I teach you how to get girls, I am an awesome prankster, I know how to get out of trouble, I make people laugh, and you hang out with me because I am inescapably awesome!"

"Riight" Remus said and rolled his eyes

**After Sorting**

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before we dig into our delicious feast I **must** remind students that the dark forest is forbidden, _**and**_ I have gotten a complaint from the centaurs, that somebody is climbing the trees there, and scaring anything that walks past care to explain… Miss Lang?"

Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, knowing full well that Jewzade would make up some crazy excuse to make everyone laugh.

"well" she said getting up and standing on her chair so that everybody could see her.

"as my friends know full well that I have a Otunic following me around. An Otunic is a creature that is invisible and enters into your dreams and makes you sleep walk, but a Otunic will only enter your dreams if somebody puts you into a trance and I have a feeling that one of the Slytherins aren't very happy with me seeing as I had turned their quidditch uniforms pink, so I am gathering that they put me into a trance which gave the Otunic a chance to enter my dreams. anyways I am guessing that while I fell asleep in History of Magic not offence professor, (she added) that this particular Otunic decided that it would be funny to make me sleep walk into the Forbidden Forest and while I was in the forbidden forest the Otunic left any way, so there I was in the middle of the forbidden forest awake and I saw a hippogriff come by it grabbed me and placed me into the tree so I sat there thinking of what to do next so while I was thinking a sort of spell came over me I was in a trance like state and it willed me to scared anything that came in my path so I did and when upon seeing a centaur I jumped down and scared him of course he wasn't very happy and he yelled waking me from my trance I looked up at him he looked down at me and then he said you are dead I screamed and ran all the why back into the castle stopping to say hi to peeves then ran right back into my History of Magic class and ended up falling asleep again and I must say this that all of that happened through the unexplainable force of magic"

Jewzade said grinning ear to ear and sat down. The was a pause and then the great hall burst out into a huge laughing fit.

"Thank. You. Miss Lang. for you lengthy yet entreating explanation and so who ever put that trance on Miss Lang please stop so she can know what year the goblin war was. Now let us enjoy an excellent feast!"

"did you practice that all summer or did you just make it up?" Peter asked in amazement

"yup" she said potatoes flying from her mouth

"well which one?" Remus asked

"both"

"what? Never mind I don't want to know" Remus said returning to his food.

Sirius and James still hadn't said anything they were still howling

"did you see the look on McGonagall's face?"

"priceless"

"you have to do that in the middle of her class Greytail" James said

"Right Prongs I'll do that when Lily agrees to go out with you"

"oh so you mean now?"

"your not going out with her" Jewzade explained

"watch" "Hey Lily looking fine want to go out? I'm sure you missed me, I missed you" James Finished rather lamely

"I'd rather eat dragon dung" she said looking disgusted, then turned her head and started talking to one of her friends

"told ya"

"she hates you mate" Sirius said

"just wait I'll get her yet" James said eyeing Lily

"you do that prongs" Jewzade said laughing


	4. Chapter 4

In class

**In class**

"can anyone tell me what the most important part of a dragon scale is?"

"miss Lang?"

"uh…"

"The Powder is the most important part Professor Slughorn" Remus said Jewzade looked up and said:

"uh ya what he said"

"miss Lang I must urge you to PAY ATTENTION!"

"uh yes sorry about that professor" professor Slughorn just shook his head and continued on with the class

Jewzade started drawing on her parchment she was drawing stick people one was Sirius one was James they were walking around. Before she could finish Remus leaned over and said:

"you know Greytail it wouldn't kill ya to work"

"fine I'll guess I'll try" she said surrendering as Professor Slughorn left the room Jewzade smash some dragon scale into powder and added it into the clarion but as soon as it hit the cauldron she fell off her chair and had a seizure like fit she started screaming:

"ahh I knew I would die if I helped oh Remus this is all your fault my will is everything goes to Sirius and James arghhhh" and she stopped moving her eyes closed while she lied on the ground.

"oh ha ha Greytail get up" she opened one eye and said

"it is all your fault" then she got up and resumed drawing. Remus rolled his eyes and continued working Jewzade turned around and poked James in the side and he let out a girly squeal

"cool I wonder if Padfoot does the same" she said and she bent over and poked siruis in the side and he also let out a girly scream

"hey this is funnily fun"

"Greytail quit it" James said

"oh but it funny you know that you sound like a girl when I poke you riiight here" and she poked both of them again in the side. The bell rang and Professor Slughorn came back in and dismissed the class. Jewzade ran out really fast ahead of the class and ran into the Gryffindor common room and flopped down on one of the couches.

"took you long enough" she said as Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter came into the common room. Sirius and James looked at each other and said.

"you know our darkest secret now you must die" and they rushed at her she screamed and jumped over the couch she was on it fell over as Sirius and James came at her running around the common room she screamed

"AHHH MOONY SAVE ME FROM THE EVIL GIRL SCREAMERS" Remus laughed at her as she ran into another couch making it fall over

"hey you'll pay for that comment Greytail" Sirius said and he ran at her she moved out of the way just in time then she jumped onto his shoulders and covered his eyes with her hands as she crossed her feet trying to stay on him

"James! Get her off of me!" he yelled James ran up behind Sirius and grabbed Jewzade by the legs (just below the knees) and flung her over his back

"AHH LET ME DOWN" she said then she push off his back so she was hanging upside down. and went over his head so her hands were on the ground (like doing a bridge) she wriggled one leg out of his grasp and James said

"oh no"

"oh yes" she yelled with one foot on the ground she pushed off of him her foot hitting his chin(not really hard) hard enough to make him stumble and she flipped over

"I guess those years of muggle Gymnastics really did pay off" she said then James and Sirius both realized what had happened and rushed at her, her arm was up in the air and she threw something on the ground a huge sheet of smoke filled the room chaos went off when Remus whipped out his wand and cleared the smoke Jewzade was gone and Sirius and James were in a human knot once they untangled themselves they said

"where's she go?"

"who knows she surprises us everyday with those new crazy inventions of hers at least this one actually comes in handy" Remus stated

"she WILL pay" they both said together.

The next day

Jewzadea got up and walked down the stairs from the girls dormitory she peaked her head around the corner to come face to face with James and Sirius.

"oh no" she said slowly

"oh yes" they said grinning like maniacs

"AHHHH!!" Jewzadea screamed and ran up the stairs trying to get away she was half way up when James and Sirius realized that she ran as soon as they caught up with her the stairs collapsed into a slide. All three looked at each other with a "uh oh" looked upon their face and they tumbled down the stairs. Once they hit the bottom James and Sirius picked up Jewzadea and proceeded out of the portrait

"today Jewzadea Maria Lang you will DIE" James said glaring at her

"let me go please please come on guys at least let me have a head start let me down please please AHHH!!" she screamed

"hey Prongs you now what I heard?" Sirius said

"no what did you hear Padfoot"

"I heard that the lake is great to swim in during November because the squid never gets fed"

"HEY? HELLO? Still being held captive you better not do what I think your doing" she screamed again

"EXPELLIARMUS"

"OBLIVIATE" a voice cried right as Sirius and James were thrown in the air after they got up they looked a bit confused, shook their heads and walked back up to the common room. After they left Jewzadea got up and looked for the caster of the spells

"looked like you needed some help and I thought I might as well help out my girlfriend so you can thank me with a kiss" a voice drawled Jewzadea spun around and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy and a couple of his cronies standing in the back incase things got ugly which was probably going to happen real soon. Jewzadea glared at Lucius and said

"look malfoy. I'm not your girlfriend. Your NOT. Getting a kiss. And if I ever need your help I'll ask for it but I wouldn't get your hopes up anytime soon."

"oh come on babe I know you like me if it's the whole Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry that's got you in a huff don't worry I'm sure that if you date me the slytherins and I won't care and I'm sure that your Gryffindors wouldn't care what you do come on Zadea" he said putting his arm around her shoulder

"LOOK. Malfoy I said it once and I'm NOT going to say it again I'm NOT INTRESTED SO BACK OFF!" Jewzadea said she threw his arm off her shoulder and stormed off. Malfoy turned to his friends

"well this time she didn't tell me not to call her babe or Zadea she's warming up to me guys and if she doesn't. well. We'll find a way for her to know that if I want a girl I get her."

Jewzade stormed into the Gryffindor common on a Sunday night she hadn't been seen by any of the students for two days straight. James and Sirius looked up to see they started towards her but she kept walk she said.

"I haven't slept for two days straight I have a major headache and I have a months of detention **Don't mess with me**" she walked away.

"wonder what happened" James asked

"dunno"

Jewzade walked up the stairs in a huff and recalled the past events of the weekend.


End file.
